A Future Neverland
by emopygmepuff
Summary: A modern day version of Peter Pan in which it is not growing up that scares the children but adulthood. Wendy finds help in Peter, and he helps her to be a kid again. DISCARDED
1. Chapter 1

_I know it is a short chapter, but it is only to set the scene for the story. DISCLAIMER: I am not the guy that wrote Peter Pan, so I unfortunately don't own these characters. _

**The Begining**

Wendy was alone, as usual. She sat on a picnic bench in the school playground and drew out a book. Wendy was turning the page when a shadow fell over her. It was the school bully. Wendy looked up into her face and she instantly went cold. Because she blacked out. The next Wendy knew, she was at home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I was reading this chapter before I started to write chapter four, and I decided it needs a bit of adjustments, so I've changed the kiss to a peck on the cheek. Their real kiss comes later in the story. DISCLAIMER: I am not the Peter Pan dude, so I don't own these characters. Although I wish I do.**_

**Chapter Two**

Wendy was what you could call a bit of an outcast. She was always depressed, and longed for a better life. When Wendy was younger, she shared a nursery with her younger brothers, John and James. But as she grew older, she got her own room. The boys were thirteen and seven and still playful. Wendy did want to grow and get older, she liked being young and free, without bills, taxes and other stuff like that. Wendy didn't enjoy her life. She was constantly bullied at school for being clever and enjoying her education. Because of this, she had stated scratching and cutting herself but her parents thought it was done by Nana, their dog. Everyone at school called her an emo.

Wendy was sat gingerly on her windowsill staring out at the stars. One star was shining unusually bright, so she took that moment to shut her eyes and make a wish. "Please, let me fit in at school. Please let me have a better life. Please let everything change. Please let something happen to stop me from going under."

And then she climbed into bed and closed her eyes. Lost in a world of unnatural peace.

_Tap-tap-tap._

'What's that?' Wendy thought in a half-sleep.

_Tap-tap-tap-tap._

Wendy sat up and blearily rubbed her eyes clean of sleep. Her fringe covered one eye but she pushed it away impatiently. 'If it's a bird pecking at the moss on my outer windowsill, I swear to God...'

She stumbled out of bed and found her way to her bay bedroom window. She pulled the window upwards and looked around. Wendy saw nothing, so she started to pull the window down.

"BOO!" A head popped through the remaining gap of the window. It was a boys head. He had orange floppy hair that came to the back of his head **(A/N, think Alex Rider in **_**Stormbreaker, **_**but orange. I am saying orange because my Neverland is vivid.), **bright green sparkling eyes and a mouth with looked like it smiled a lot. 'A kissable mouth', Wendy thought.

"Are you gonna invite me in, then?" The boy asked, tilting his head to one side. Wendy noticed he had slightly pointed ears. She obediently pushed the window back up so the strange boy could enter. Instead of climbing over the windowsill, he flew slowly into Wendy's room. He stood on the cream carpet and looked at Wendy. She looked at the floor and blushed. This magic flying boy was _hot! _He was wearing shorts that looked like they were made from huge leaves, and a leaf tied round his bicep. He had nicely defined pecs too. Wendy liked what she saw.

The magic pixie boy stepped forward. "Hi. I'm Peter. Well, my full name's Peter Pan, but people just call me Peter." Peter stopped. He was rambling. He always did that when he talked to a girl he thought was pretty.

"I'm Wendy. Wendy Darling. It's a stupid name, I know."

Peter looked at Wendy. Her short, black hair tickled her shoulders and her emo fringe covered one eye. He noticed cuts on both her wrists. He opened his mouth to ask about it, but Wendy silenced him.

"My dog. She's very playful."

Peter was sure that was a cover-up.

"I heard your wish."

Wendy's head shot up and flushed red. "You were eavesdropping?"

"No! When people wish on the brightest star, I listen. I live in the star."

Wendy snorted. "Give me a break!"

Peter stepped forwards. "Really. I do. I listen to some of the wishes made, and I thought yours was..."

"Was what?"

"I wanted to get to know you. And try and make things better. You don't sound very happy."

"What? Now or all the time?"

"A bit of both, really."

They both giggled nervously.

"I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" Wendy asked.

"To the star. The world inside is called Neverland. Don't," Wendy had started to scoff. "You need to come there with me."

"Why? Why do I need to come inside a star, Peter?"

"You've lost your faith. I want to make you better. You need the time alone."

"If you've been watching me, you would have noticed that I have time alone."

"I haven't been watching you." Wendy either wasn't listening or understanding, or both, in Peter's opinion. "Just come with me, please. I want to make it better."

"And how are you going to do that, Superboy?" Wendy sounded skeptical.

"You'll have to find out." Peter held out his hand. Wendy placed hers in his reluctantly. Peter snapped his fingers and what seemed like a bright yellow light appeared in the air, and flew away from the two teenagers.

"Tinks. _Tinks! _TINKERBELL!" The bright light came towards them. When Wendy looked closely, she found that the light was a small fairy. The fairy crossed her arms and frowned at Peter.

"Come on now, Tinks. Be nice to Wendy and I. Or I'll make you an outcast to Neverland."

Tinkerbell cheered up after that.

"Now, Wendy. Tinkerbell is a fairy."

"Yeah, that's great, but how is she gonna help me get to this 'Neverland'?" Wendy crossed her arms too.

"Ok, Tinkerbell creates a powder called Fairy Dust. Fairy Dust will make you fly." Wendy raised an eyebrow. "If you don't believe me..."

"No, all this seems like a dream. How do I know that you're not fake?" Wendy asked.

"Well, you've already seen one way, when I flew through your window. And, there's one now."

And Peter leaned in and kissed Wendy on the cheek.

"Does that happen often in your dreams?" Peter asked, smirking.

"Not very often," Wendy blushed truthfully. When Peter kissed her, it was like the rest of the world disappeared. She felt a weird sensation in her tummy.

"Well, then." Peter snatched in the air for Tinkerbell. "OW! Tinks!" Tinkerbell giggled. "Don't you dare bite me again, do you hear me? No do as I ask. Fairy Dust Wendy, please?"

Tinker bell flew into the space above Wendy's head in a strop. Tinkerbell turned slowly then began spinning faster and faster above Wendy as gold sparkle fell from her dress. Wendy looked up in astonishment. Suddenly, the sparkle stopped and the room was dull.

"So now you're ready, Wendy. Let's go to Neverland."

_**A/N: So guys, what do you think of the improved chapter? Review and let me know!**_

_**EmoPygmePuff**_

_**xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Peter held his hand out to Wendy. She took it.

Her hands were so soft.

"Come on, Wendy. You can be a kid again." Peter pulled the window open.

"Wait!" Wendy said. Peter turned to her, one foot on the windowsill. "What about my clothes?"

"We'll sort you out when we get there. Don't worry. Now, come on!"

They stepped out onto the outer windowsill, into the freezing February night.

"Now, Wendy. I know it sounds scary, but step into the air."

Wendy spun round, eyebrows raised in shock. "You're _joking!_"

"Nope, it's just to see if the Fairy Dust works. If you fall-" Wendy gasped. "-I'll catch you. Don't worry."

Wendy stepped cautiously nearer to the edge of the windowsill. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

Wendy held her breath and stepped. She held her muscles tight, ready for the shock of falling. The only shock she got was from where she didn't fall at all. Wendy tilted her head downwards a little.

"Don't, Wendy! It's quite a way down. But I'm coming now." Peter leaped into the air gracefully. "Do you want me to hold your hand, in case if you get scared?"

Wendy nodded feebly. Peter gently touched her hand. Wendy's breath caught in her chest and her stomach flipped over. "Lets go," Wendy said.

They soared over London, the Thames flowing silently below them and the darkness covering their every move. Wendy felt strange holding Peter's hand. She had never been this close to a boy who wasn't a relative. Wendy felt so alive, she had never felt this real in her life. It had to be a dream.

Wendy's hand in Peter's made a perfect electrical circuit. They both felt it.

"Look! Over there!" Peter cried above the noise of the air. He pointed to the brightest star in the dark night sky. "We need to fly towards there OK Wendy?"

"Why?" Wendy asked, her black hair whipping about her face.

"Because that is the entrance to Neverland." Wendy gave Peter a frightened glance. "Believe me Wendy, it wont hurt when we fly through it. It'll feel a bit unusual, but it wont hurt at all. Can you still do this for me?"

Wendy nodded, her hair whipping around her face.

"Ok. Here it goes."

They immidiately started to fly faster towards the star. All the other stars were blurred against the black sky. And before they knew it, they were flying over a new land, one similar to one Wendy had seen only in her dreams.


End file.
